Chron
Chron (''クロノ),'' is the main protagonist of ''Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era''. He was also a secret playable character in Facing Fate: Crimson Echoes, ''beta release of [https://zodiac-trilogy.fandom.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_IX_Type-0 ''Final Fantasy IX Type-0]. Profile Personality There is something distinctly idiosyncratic about Chron. His personality matches that of the Ghost Child hero and he is willing to place his life on the line for the sake of others. While it hardly appears he has any connection to the Woman in Flight, he behaves strangely when the team encounters the Once-Mammon Machine; almost in the similar, heroic way as the Ghost Child. Appearance Chron has red spiky hair. He has blue eyes and wears a long-sleeved light pink shirt. He also wears grey knee-length shorts, a pair of dark brown boots and bracers, a white headband around his forehead and a white ascot around his neck. Chron's initial renders depicts him in the similar pose as Vaan, given his placement in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era, however in final builds, He always keeps a katana close at hand, wielding his katana with his left hand. Bonus outfits depicts Chron wearing a short-sleeved green shirt underneath a light blue tunic, a black belt along with yellow pants, a pair of dark brown boots and bracers, and an orange ascot around his neck; a likeness to Crono. Story Within the Red Lava Mountain, the party advances through the cavernous pass and are lead to another grotto resembling the first grotto from before. Here, they encounter the Once-King Dalton, who, unlike the Shades have presented themselves before, speaks to the party with a similar articulation as the Ghost Children encountered in their time of existence. Rydia, confused on this new foe, Nyx explains that this Dalton that stands before them is nothing more than a mere apparition, an imprint of time's fabric and explains this little show is beginning to reveal itself. Ignoring Nyx as much as possible and continuing his articulation, Dalton challenges the party. After defeating the Once-King Dalton, he exclaims to Chron, he cannot fool to him, hiding his true identity with a simple change of garments. He can see the soul within Chron. Dalton continues to articulate, blaming Chron for the loss of his labor, wealth and royal underlings. Before fading away, he makes it clear, the matter still isn't over, calling Chron, Crono. Confused, Rydia questions the name Dalton speaks of, only for Nyx to figure the puzzle is just beginning to piece itself together. Rydia agrees with minimal hesitation. Proceeding further in the Grotto, Chron gets a heavy feeling of longing and hears a voice calling to him, as Terra did before. The party advances forward only to be greeted by the Steel Shade. As the Shades are known for, he attacks with no words spoken, as Rydia warns him to not think they will go easy on him just because it's Chron. Nyx, not phased by the ambush, only warns of it or any foe raising its weapon against himself signs away their life. After defeating the Steel Shade, the apparition slowly fades away into the air and the party is absorbed in a time vortex leading them to the Lab of the Shade. When the party encounters the Mammon Machine, Chron uses the Dreamstone on the device. As the machine activates, Chron reacts to the device in a bizarre way, unable to fight against it and is temporarily left out of the party as they take down the device. In the ending scene, Chron appears at Year 1000 A.D., waking up to a voice calling him the name, "Crono". Gameplay Chron wields poles and katanas in battle. He wields black magicks (Thunder and Thundara) and white magicks (Luminaire). His skill set is Tier Skill. Scan allows him to perceive more detail about foes and Steal gives him a chance to steal an item from an enemy, potentially allowing the player to obtain powerful equipment from enemies. Abilities White Magicks Luminaire (Massive Lightning damage to all foes). Black Magicks Thunder Thundara Tier Skill Steal Scan Seethe/Invigorating Shock Spiral (Heavy Lightning damage to one foe). Lightning Whorl (Heavy Lightning damage to all foes). Luminaire Requiem (Massive Lightning damage to all foes). Quotes * "Come on! We've defeated the Devourer which binds Schala!" * "We can take this foe, no problem." Trivia Chron's name comes abbreviated term of "Chrono", which is latter inclination of 'Crono'. Since the recurring theme involves time travel, this name is very appropriate. Musical themes "Adumbrated Chrono ~ (クロノのテーマ)" is the eponymous theme of Chron in Facing Fate: The Zodiac Era. The score that plays is "Manoria Cathedral (Orchestral Remix)" reorchestrated Manolia Cathedral (マノリア修道院) by Malcolm Robinson Music and Sebastien Romero. The theme was chosen to not be the same theme, but one well known to the Chrono Trigger Soundtrack.Category:Games Category:Characters Category:Zodiac Trilogy Category:Facing Fate